


Of Two Minds

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dream Sex, Feelings, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting, Season/Series 04, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: Only in Daniel's dreams were his feelings for Jack reciprocated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelayneSeahawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/gifts).



> **Prompt:** from melayneseahawk for the Jack/Daniel Ficathon: first time, a twist on AMTDI
> 
> Special thanks to secondalto, sopdetly, and green_grrl for quick betas and being sounding boards.

Jack pushed against Daniel, pressing him flat against the mattress. It wasn't anything Daniel had ever expected or even hoped for. He'd fought his attraction to Jack for so long that he never imagined Jack might feel the same way. Jack had teased, they'd come close to flirting, but Daniel had never thought it was serious. He never thought they'd make it to a bed and all that came after.

Jack nipped at Daniel's neck, licking over his throat and settling on his collarbone; it was like he already knew all of Daniel's sensitive spots, like Jack had seen and studied Daniel's fantasies to recreate them for this moment.

Jack stopped his assault and looked up at Daniel, his eyes slightly bleary. "What?"

"Huh?" Part of Daniel's mind shouted for Jack to put his mouth to a purpose better than speaking. 

"You _gasped_ my name." Jack smirked, clearly realizing that Daniel had lost control of his senses. Just like the smug bastard to tease Daniel while they were making out.

"You're all over me," Daniel pointed out. "Isn't that what you want?"

The smile that graced Jack's face morphed from a smirk into something more predatory that sent a swooping sensation through Daniel's gut. "Of course it is."

Jack kissed Daniel hard now, one hand flat by Daniel's head and the other punched into the mattress by Daniel's hip. His weight was on Daniel through their hips, and Jack ground into him, making it obvious how Jack felt about all of this. 

He moaned into Jack's mouth, wrapping his arms around Jack's back and gripping into his shirt. He licked Jack's barely parted lips, pushing his way inside to deepen the kiss. Jack was with Daniel's every thought, moving with Daniel's lips, kissing back just as possessively as Daniel did. They weren't always on the same page—sometimes they weren't even in the same book—but this was one of those glorious times when everything clicked between Jack and Daniel so that when Daniel started pulling at Jack's shirt, Jack's fingers were straying under Daniel's shirt.

Jack pulled away with a sharp intake of breath. "Moving . . . fast?"

Daniel thought it was a question, but it could have been a statement. "Not for me. Do I need—?"

"Fuck no," Jack gasped, closing the distance again.

This time Jack's hands strayed to Daniel's fly, his fingers pressing along the outline of Daniel's prick in a way that made him see stars. His hips hitched into Jack's hands, trying to tell him to do it, do _anything_.

" _Daniel_." The way Jack sighed his name made Daniel melt from the inside out. It was with such longing and need that Daniel couldn't imagine his name sounding as good from anyone else's lips. (A niggling voice at the back of his head reminded him that he'd thought that before, about other voices saying his name, but he quickly silenced that voice, pushing away those distracting thoughts.)

Jack's hand was in Daniel's boxers faster than he'd thought possible. It was almost like Jack had just reached _through_ the fabric for as quickly as it'd happened, but then Daniel didn't care at all. His dick was in Jack's fist and for a brief moment everything went totally dark as all his senses concentrated on the feel of Jack's hand.

Jack's lips and hand went away and Daniel's eyes popped open. "Wha—?"

Jack tugged his shirt off and unbuttoned his fly. "Just wanted to get more comfortable." He barely moved, but he'd stripped down entirely and then expertly pulled off Daniel's clothes as well. Daniel wiggled to help, but everything happened much more smoothly than he could remember from his first times with other people. Daniel couldn't stop the overly romantic thought that everything was perfect because _they_ were perfect together.

"I never expected this," Jack whispered when he lay down on top of Daniel. "I'd dreamed, but—"

"It didn't seem likely," Daniel finished for him. 

"Glad I was wrong." Jack pressed a kiss against Daniel's jaw, his breath tickling and sending a thrill through Daniel's body. Jack's skin felt hot under Daniel's hands, but not as hot as Jack's grip around both their dicks.

Daniel's head tilted back on the first few strokes, his thoughts drifting as he concentrated on the way Jack was pressed against him, trying to catalogue that feeling into his sense memory so he'd be able to recall it accurately later. The smell between them was sharp and clean, like being outside off-world, just them and the Stargate for miles.

Daniel's mind chased that fantasy for a moment, and Daniel could practically feel the soft grass beneath his back, hear the distant chirping of some alien bird, and still feel Jack pressing down on top of him. Maybe while Daniel was pressing _in_. . . .

"Look at me." The command was soft, and Daniel's eyes fluttered as they opened, the forest slowly receding in his mind as the feel of the sheets and mattress came into focus.

Jack kissed him softly, a different kiss than what he'd given before. This promised not lust and sex, but desire and passion of a sort Daniel had only ever really felt from one other person. It blossomed in his stomach, filling the crevices of his being, making him realize only now how empty he'd been before.

"Sex not enough for you?" Jack asked, surprisingly astute.

"Not when it's you."

Jack kissed him again—a reward for his honesty—and his hand twisted on the upstroke, making Daniel moan. The sound leaked around Jack's lips, needy and desperate. Jack's hands worked them faster; Daniel's hands gripped at Jack's shoulders and back. His lips grew more desperate, his kisses longer and deeper, like he was trying to breathe Jack's essence.

Daniel thrust into Jack's hand, needing more friction, and Jack responded appropriately, perfectly, and once again Daniel felt like he and Jack had been made to fit together like this. 

Jack broke the kiss, breathing heavily—soft puffs of breath filling the hollow of Daniel's throat. His hand released their dicks and he pressed against Daniel, smeared precome the only thing acting as lubricant between their skin. This was better than his hand—this was more like sex.

The muscles across his back were taut as he moved, and Daniel scrambled for purchase. With every thrust Jack was taking him closer to the edge and Daniel was certain when he fell off there would be no coming back. Coming was the line dividing before and after, and while Daniel clearly knew the path of frustration and hiding that came before, after was uncharted and terrifying. 

Jack arched and Daniel felt what Jack was reacting to. The pressure building, his legs tingling, the impending tightening that always came in the few moments before utter blissful release. 

Just like a perfect fantasy, Jack and Daniel were orgasming within seconds of each other, their pricks spasming together, dripping come onto Daniel's stomach. The only sound was a strangled moan from Jack and Daniel's heavy breaths. Daniel's body relaxed under Jack's weight, and when his brain started functioning again he pressed a kiss behind Jack's ear.

"That was perfect," Daniel whispered. "Um, wasn't it?"

Jack chuckled softly, pushing up so there was a breath of air between them. "Almost perfect." Still balanced over Daniel, he reached up to lightly stroke Daniel's cheek. Like on the edge of a dream, Daniel's mind questioned the physics of the motion, wondering how Jack hadn't needed to shift his weight.

"Daniel?"

A whirring sound and the sudden feeling of falling broke through Daniel's haze. The lab around him was bright when his eyes snapped open, and the instinct to reach out to catch his fall was curtailed by the straps tightly holding down his arms and legs. His legs were elevated over his head, which was starting to pound from the sudden waking.

"Wakey wakey." 

The bed Daniel was strapped to slowly raised his head, Jack coming in view as he was moved into a standing position.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" Jack was grinning, his hands relaxed on the butt of his P-90. With a drop in his stomach Daniel remembered: it wasn't real.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. It was . . . fun." Daniel tried to smile, but it felt weak.

"The first moments out of the dream can be quite disorienting," Dr. Rogers said. She was showing off her research on P8X-238. SG-1 was off-world, on a mission. Sam and Teal'c were with the astrophysicists, which left Jack and Daniel to the neurobiologists. They were testing a machine that induced lucid dreaming; Daniel had been taking his turn.

That was why time had seemed funny, why the physics weren't quite right . . . how Jack had known exactly how to do everything right. 

Jack stepped forward, a slight frown tugging his mouth as he waved. "Can we get him out of that thing?"

"Oh, of course," Dr. Rogers said as she went to her controls.

Jack stepped closer when the straps released, his hand on Daniel's cheek. "You okay?" he whispered. "You're white as a sheet." Daniel's mind flashed to the rumpled sheets of the bed, the way Jack had first grabbed his face before pulling him into a hot kiss.

"I'll be fine," Daniel croaked, missing the touch the second Jack moved his hand.

" _Well_." Dr. Rogers was behind her console, eyebrows raised. "You must have had an engaging dream, Dr. Jackson." She looked at him pointedly, and Daniel wondered how much the data told her about the dream content.

" _Engaging_?" Jack teased in a quiet voice. He nudged Daniel's shoulder; Daniel wished Jack would stop touching him so much. It'd been a long time since Jack had touched him like this and it'd be so much easier for Daniel to get his head back on straight if Jack could just . . . not.

"Mary Steenburgen," Daniel said quickly, stealing Jack's canned response.

Jack snorted, his hand brushing down Daniel's arm, his fingers stopping loose around Daniel's wrist. Daniel's stomach swooped, the same feeling he'd had in the dream. His eyes flicked between Jack's hand and Jack's eyes, and something there felt different.

"Maybe someone more important than that," he admitted. In a fit of insanity he could only assume was left over from the dream, he twisted his hand, catching Jack's fingers in his palm and squeezing lightly.

He expected Jack to pull his hand away or to frown, but Daniel kept squeezing and Jack's gaze was steady on Daniel. 

It was like they were on the same page.

Jack finally drew his hand away, his fingers trailing through Daniel's. When he turned to Dr. Rogers, there was a curl of a smile on his lips that matched Daniel's own.


End file.
